


Perdiendo el tiempo

by black_tea_blue_pens



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/pseuds/black_tea_blue_pens
Summary: La última noche después de una competición





	Perdiendo el tiempo

Los dedos de Otabek navegaba sin rumbo entre el pelo de Yuri, mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba distraídamente el costado. Los dos estaban tumbados en el sofá, las piernas enlazadas y Yuri apoyado cuan largo era sobre Otabek, la cabeza sobre su pecho, casi a la altura del cuello, y las manos encajadas en las rendijas del sofá. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Los dos estaban cansados. Yuri aún tenía el pelo húmedo de la ducha y no se habían molestado en volverse a vestir. En silencio, escuchaban los pasos de los demás clientes en el pasillo del hotel. Por la ventana se veían las estrellas.

—Me parece que mañana es el cumpleaños de Victor —dijo Yuri. Otabek movió la cabeza para mirar a Yuri.

—Sí. Cumple treinta años.

—Está viejo.

—Sí.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Yuri sacó una mano y la llevó hasta la mejilla de Otabek.

—Te acabas de afeitar.

—Sí.

Casi se había convertido en una costumbre: constatar lo obvio. Como que Yuri era más alto que Otabek, o que Victor era idiota.

—Otabek, ¿tienes novia?

—No.

—¿En Kazajistán tampoco?

—No.

Yuri intentó que no se le notase el alivio. Tampoco se veían tanto, pensó. Se veían muy poco, de hecho. Pero estaban desnudos y abrazados en el sofá de un hotel. Se preguntó qué podía suceder si JJ aparecía en aquel momento. Pellizcó la mejilla de Otabek.

—¿De verdad no te puedes quedar un par de días más?

—Lo siento. La universidad comienza muy pronto.

Yuri no contestó. Otabek estaba caliente contra él, y su pecho subía y bajaba con tanta calma que parecía dormido. Quería quedarse así el resto de su vida.

—¿Te gusta alguien en Kazajistán?

—¿Y esa pregunta?

—Katsudon me ha dicho que fue una de las primeras que Victor le hizo. Y tengo curiosidad.

No quería que se le notase el ansia en la voz.

—No. Nadie.

En el pasillo, alguien echó a correr y se chocó contra algo, pero siguió corriendo. Yuri levantó la cabeza, clavando la barbilla en Otabek. Estaba casi seguro de que dolía, pero él no dijo nada.

—¿Y yo?

Otabek le miró a los ojos. Su mano, a medio camino de desenredar un mechón rubio, se quedó quieta. Despacio, con suavidad, levantó la barbilla de Yuri; se echó hacia atrás, se reacomodó y volvió al pelo de Yuri. Seguía con los ojos clavados en él.

—Tú sí.

Yuri sonrió. Después volvió a apoyarse de lado en Otabek y sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Sora desu!  
> Supongo que este es un poco distinto de lo que suelo hacer, peroperopero... Es que me encanta el resultado. También es, creo, el primer one shot. ¿Qué os parece a vosotr@s?


End file.
